moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Monarchy of Stormwind
Ordinal numbers and last names @Vann: do you think it'd be better to just not use last names in the listing? I think it sounds better and it's the norm in real life. — Varadu (Jak) (user page; talk page) 03:10, November 28 (Tuesday), 2017 (UTC) IRL house names sometimes get used when listing Monarchs from different houses (Eg. Christina I Vasa, Charles X Gustav Palatinate-Zweibrücken). So given that we've got Lothar and Bolvar in there, who will need their last names added, having all the Wrynns without last names may look out of place. As for the Ordinal Numbers, the reason it is First Name # Last Name is because only the First Name is given the number, not the Middle and Last names. (Eg. King Llane Bloggs would be Llane II Bloggs, whereas if you counted his Last Name he would be Llane Bloggs''' I'). Vannesira Smith (talk) 03:17, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that makes sense for when listing names of different houses, but everyone in this list is a Wrynn minus the regents; although, maybe you're right in that the full-name regemts would look odd next to first name-only Wrynns. We can just keep it how it is if you want. Anyways, the table looks much better than the bullet-list either way :) -- Also, there appears to be an issue with the sizing of the row for Charles, so I'll fix that real quick. — Varadu (Jak) (user page; talk page) 03:26, November 28 (Tuesday), 2017 (UTC) Thanks, and I did notice the issue with Charles, I assumed it was due to the WotTH only being one row. Vannesira Smith (talk) 03:30, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Personally, I think it just looks really weird. Besides, it's a fictional fantasy universe; doesn't have to follow real life-based structure exactly to the letter. Another thing of note is that we also have an actual canon example of Name Last Name # in Dagran Thaurissan II, which would support the idea that the WoW universe uses Name Last Name # rather than Name # Last Name for royalty. Of course, this ultimately falls to the people who make use of the Stormwind fanon to decide. But those are my two cents: it doesn't look quite right to me for a name to be split like that. Aeliren (talk) 03:36, November 28, 2017 (UTC) I see you point Aeliren, and I remembered that what I've learnt about ''First Name # Last Name was how its done in Scandinavia, so English-based royalty may do it differently. Anyway, I had the thought to add another column for House, so it would look as follows: Thoughts? Vannesira Smith (talk) 03:43, November 28, 2017 (UTC) That looks great. I'd only link "Wrynn" once at the first row, though. — Varadu (Jak) (user page; talk page) 03:50, November 28 (Tuesday), 2017 (UTC) My actual plan was to make "Wrynn" be a single cell spaning multiple rows. I'll change the page with a draft of it, see if it looks right. Vannesira Smith (talk) 03:52, November 28, 2017 (UTC)